


The Apple Pie Spell

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is a Disney Princess, M/M, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: It's all about a kiss of true love.





	1. Chapter 1

All Dean had been able to think at that moment was that it looked delicious. From afar, the enticing scent of freshly baked goods had called to him, making him recklessly leave his brother behind.

The woods at that time of the day were still bright with warm autumnal light that gave the cottage in the woods a fairy like charm.

It was only a matter of time for him to spot the pie right there, sitting on the windowsill of the tiny faded white porch accented with an old rocking chair and a worn down pink pillow for exteriors. After spending the entire night successfully hunting a wendigo in the deeper woods, the whole scene gave away such a homely impression that he had felt it was safe to approach it.

_Safe._

There was a knife on a plate and napkins besides it, it was like whoever had made this award winning, three Michelin stars beauty had everything set to invite anyone who wanted to give it a try. And of course Dean would never be able to deny such a warm and open invitation.

The deliciously firm and uneven golden caramelized crust that could be heard when snapped with the knife had discovered a tempting waft of warm allspice and sweet, sweet syrupy yet tart apple scent with what felt like a touch of maple and dark barrel rum. Dean was drooling even before he had placed the warm broad slice on his mouth.

Sam, Cas and Jack had seen him greedily snatching the first bite of that slice from afar and some thoughts about childishness and the need to take responsibility for his actions considering he was the older brother and should act like one were going through Sam’s mind when he saw his brother drop the piece of pie in his hand and fall limbless to the floor.

All three men dashed towards Dean in a state of alert while Sam let out his brother’s name in distress. He was the first to arrive and touch his brother’s neck. Dean was alive but apparently asleep. Gun in hand, Sam went towards the door and opened it with a slam only to find absolutely nothing.

The house interior consisting of a single room was completely abandoned, mold seeping through the creeks of the rotting floor and not even Cas with his angel powers was able to feel any kind of supernatural stuff. They searched around the house with just the same amount of luck.

Sam had almost lit the house on fire in a fit of rage after they had moved Dean and the pie away from the damned place. His excuse to Cas had been that if he did it, nobody else would have to fall for it like his brother had.

The three men moved Dean towards the outskirts of the woods and into the backseat of the car, where Jack sat to hold Dean’s head while they were on the road. Sam dialed up a number the instant Cas told him the phone finally had signal.

“Rowena? Hey uh, I was wondering if you knew of any spell to make someone sleep with food” He chuckled for a moment “Ha ha close enough but it was a pie, an apple pie … yeah, dropped asleep the moment he gave it the first bite, we have the pie here with us … Wow wait a second, weren’t you in St. Louis? Can’t you just come to the bunker real quick and check it by yourself?” A sudden groan came out of Sam’s mouth “Yeah I, I don’t think I’d leave my brother to him … Because he’s an archangel! Not a witch! Honestly Rowena this looks more up your alley than his and— No I’m not overreacting. Last time he ‘helped us’ I stayed in the bunker for an entire week with dog ears!” deep sigh of frustration “Ok, well, I’ll consult him but if anything he says doesn’t make sense, anything at all, I’m calling you back. … Ok, bye”

Sam hanged up in a snap and gave the phone back to Cas with a bit more force than he had wanted to, he mumbled a chopped “Sorry” to his friend.

“So, Gabriel it is?”

Sam let out a final sigh of frustration. “Gabriel it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took Sam and Cas quite a bit to take Dean down the spiral stairs of the garage and through the halls all the way to his room but they somehow managed to succeed while Jack tailed them with the pastry in his hands. All of them had to admit it had been torture to withstand the delicious scent of it throughout the entire trip. 

Gabriel caught sight of them on the final stages of the moving procedure and approached them joyfully from the other side of the hall.

“‘Sup fellas? Back from the wendigo so fast?” Since no one answered him while dealing with putting Dean on his bed he entered the room, concerned after looking at the oldest Winchester, he didn’t look hurt and he was still breathing alright. “What’s up with Sleeping Beauty?”

Sam adjusted his brother a bit more before releasing a huff of irritation. “Spell”

Jack turned towards Gabriel after he realized Sam was not willing to speak at the moment.

“Dean took a bite of this pie and fell asleep in front of our eyes.” 

With a questioned look, Gabriel raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to the sweet perpetrator. He held it in his hands and smelled it like a gourmet critic would have done in a fine restaurant and then chuckled. 

“Well look at that! I hadn’t seen a spell as good as this since the early middle ages!”

Sam turned to him quickly “So you can undo the witch spell?” 

Everyone placed their eyes on the archangel who, naturally, basked with everyone’s attention. He tutted Sam with glee.

“We can undo it but you have to understand that this is not a witch spell. It’s a spell from the Fae Folk.”

Sam looked at Gabriel stupidly for a second.

“Fairies? Why on earth would fairies do this to my brother?”

“Well, I believe it’s their way to say thanks.”

“What do you mean?”

“I assume the one that offed the wendigo was your brother?”

“He did.” Pitched in Castiel.

“Well, this is just a wild guess but the wendigo might have wandered into Fae territory, however, since it’s also a woodland creature by nature, the Fae were not able to get rid of it by themselves. When your brother killed him they must have decided to reward him in gratitude.”

“By casting on him a spell to sleep?” 

“Knock that bitchface out of your face Samuel, because this is no ordinary sleeping spell. It’s THE sleeping spell.”

“...meaning?”

“He can only wake up with a kiss of true love.” Gabriel flourished his last words with a movement of his hand. 

Sam chuckled in disbelief. “What!?”

“You heard me, only a kiss of true love will wake him up.” 

“That or you dispelling that shit right now.”

“I’d rather not.”

Sam’s anger began to rise “What? Why not!?”

“Oh come on Sam! It’s the chance of a lifetime for Dean! He’ll wake up to see the face of the person he’s destined to be with forever! Don’t you want to give your brother a chance to get the Happily Ever After?” 

Sam wavered for a second, he was torn between fixing things via archangel grace or going the long way and allow Dean something that as hunters they would probably never find through normal means. When he didn’t answer back Gabriel took the matter on his own hands.

“And with that being said, go on Cas, give him a nice loving kiss.”

Cas turned towards his brother frowning. “Why am I the one that has to kiss Dean?”

Gabriel just stared blankly at him, he hadn’t expected that reaction. 

“Because you… love him?”

“I have a deep bond with Dean but I wouldn’t consider it the same as romantic love.”

“Well, just that is okay I guess. I mean, the kiss is supposed to be of true love, not just romantic love. But you do have to kiss him on the lips.”

Castiel eyed his brother suspiciously before turning back to Sam. “Do I really have to—?”

“Just a quick peck Cas, it can’t hurt us, right?” 

Castiel tried desperately to fight Sam’s puppy eyes and soft smile with all his might but eventually sighed in defeat. 

“All right then…”

Castiel approached Dean and leaned towards his face. He could feel Sam’s anxious gaze and Jack’s curious eyes but what bothered him the most was the way he felt his brother’s grace pressure on him. He couldn’t really pinpoint the reason for such stress but maybe Gabriel still wasn’t strong enough to break the spell away and had been just as anxious as everyone.

His lips joined neatly with Dean’s and he stayed like that for a second or two before stepping back, waiting for something to happen. A minute passed, then two and still no reaction came from Dean. Sam was awkwardly moving towards him and made a go to pat his shoulder.

“Well so much for that.” The younger Winchester chuckled faintly while switching his gaze between his brother and Cas. 

“I’m sorry Sam”

“No, Cas, no. Don’t be. It’s ok. There has to be someone out there that can break the spell.”

Cas found it odd that Sam looked more relieved than disappointed but didn’t make a comment about it.

“Maybe I could try” Everyone turned to look at Jack a bit shocked. He gave a step back due to the effect of everyone’s gaze on him. “I mean, I admire Dean a lot, I love him just as much as I love you too.”

Sam gave the kid a warm smile. “It’s alright Jack, you don’t have to push it like that”

“But I want to try. It’s the least I can do.”

“Are you sure about this?” Jack nodded at Sam confidently, he sighed “Alright then, give it a shot.”

Sam and Cas moved away from the bed to let Jack try. Nervously, Sam grabbed Cas’s hand, unable to hide his restlessness. Truthly speaking, the kid delivered nicely on the princely area of the situation, he was the youngest and fairest and the henley he was using at the moment made him look dashing and elegant but even with all that Dean didn’t move at all after he was kissed by Jack. Disheartened he turned once more to Sam.

“I’m sorry Sam, I tried.”

“It’s ok, don’t sweat it.” He turned to Gabriel “Well, what now?”

“Uh… Do you wanna try?”

“Dude! He’s my brother!”

“Precisely! If there’s someone who actually loves him more than anyone in the world that one must be you!” Sam just sent Gabriel the nastiest glare he could manage. “Ok, ok! Don’t do it! Man, you take everything so seriously… Let’s go grab something to eat and round up all the girls from the alternate universe in the bunker later.”

“Or you could undo the spell with your archangel power.”

“Whatever, still nothing will be done but after dinner. I’ll head to the kitchen now.”

Sam just sighed and followed Gabriel and Jack but Cas stopped him before they stepped out. 

“Maybe you should try now that everyone’s gone.”

Before Sam could actually process the angel’s words Castiel was well on his way to the kitchen. Troubled, Sam turned to look at his sleeping brother. Was he actually considering doing this? 

Quite some minutes later he joined the rest on the kitchen flustered.

“What took you so long?” Asked Gabriel with a smug grin on his face.

“Shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was sitting on a chair, looking at Dean’s resting body. He had felt something move in the spell with each kiss Dean had received, it had acknowledged the feelings of each of them but in the end it hadn’t budge. It was a powerful spell after all. He was actually surprised Cas hadn’t felt it’s original source at all, probably because he was not used to Fae energy. But something was missing in the puzzle and he was still unsure of exactly what.

Despite Gabriel’s best intentions, Sam had postponed the search for candidates to kiss Dean up until the next day and had gone to lock himself up in his room but not before asking Cas to join him for a quick talk in private.

Gabriel only guessed what that talk could be about. Seeing how strong the tension was from Sam towards Cas he just hoped the Winchester had gathered some courage to finally confess after seeing how close he had been of losing his chance with the Magpie. 

Which led him to his own current situation. Because seeing Cas lean over to kiss Dean had been pretty arousing for a hot second before he felt a sharp pang of jealousy towards his brother go through him, damn, he could even bet his ass Cas had been able to feel it.

But why?

Why was he suddenly jealous when he saw Castiel about to kiss Dean? Gabriel tried his best to remember the last time he ever had this kind of feeling, probably centuries ago with Kali. And it had gone the exact same way. He had been fooling around with her saying it was nothing serious until she suddenly started to date that Hindu god what's-his-name and he had felt like everything was out of sorts until he came out clean to her.

However, unlike with Kali, he had never gotten intimate with Dean. I mean, yeah, there was that one kiss from some time ago but that one didn’t really count, he had just been impulsive for Father’s sake. They were friends, bros, besties. You know, all that shit. They spent an insanely stupid amount of time watching Dr. Sexy reruns and porn and liked to go out and have burgers and beer and laugh and play and fight and do all of that fun and stupid stuff you do with someone you trust.

Someone you love. 

Aw shit, Gabriel was knee deep in fucking trouble. He wasn’t even able to hide his blush when he realized the reason that even though Dean had been showed loyal, familiar and revered love, none of it would have been enough. Because this was a Fae spell and the Fae never did their stuff half assed and if there was a tiny sliver of hope that Dean Winchester actually had someone that would love him for who he was and have him as their partner, the spell would only work with that person alone.

Gabriel slowly approached and leaned towards Dean while having all these thoughts, trembling, afraid that his love would not be enough to wake him up. He stopped inches away from Dean’s face. He knew his friend was hot but now Gabriel found him downright handsome and why were things so difficult now? He stopped his anxious thoughts and dived in, joining their lips together with a rushed breath. Father his lips were still the best thing he had ever felt.

Dean woke up to see Gabriel sitting nonchalantly by his side.

“Gabriel?”

Dean made a go to sit yawning, subconsciously, he touched his lips briefly. There was something important he had to notice but before he could pin it out he was distracted by his friend. 

“Sup, Dean-o. How’re you feeling?”

“Man, I feel like I got the best nap of my entire life.” Gabriel chuckled nervously. “Dude, you ok? You look pretty wrecked.”

Gabriel opened his eyes wide.

“Me? Hahaha no, not really. I just need to lay down. It was a weird ass day. Maybe you should also rest a bit more, considering you were under a spell and all.”

“Spell?” Dean was still trying to fully wake up. “What do you mean by…” his eyes suddenly lit in realization “The pie”

Gabriel gave him a soft grin and proceeded to explain him all that had happened while he was out. Dean frowned when Gabriel told him of the kiss Cas and Jack had given him with a clear accusatory look that the archangel just laughed aside, he also thoughtfully forgot to tell Dean about the kiss his brother had delivered.

“So you decided you needed to have your fun before using your mojo to lift the spell.”

“Hey, wouldn’t you have done the same in my place?” Gabriel asked shrugging his shoulders “Besides, nobody got hurt this time.”

“Yeah, just because all my lights were out but I would definitely have made a stand against it.”

“I get it tiger, next time I’ll come save you straight out, no detours taken. Should I wear the full Prince Charming attire or just a cape is alright?”

Dean chuckled while receiving the cold beer Gabriel produced out of nowhere. 

“How about you stick around and help us avoid this kind of stuff from the start.”

“Heh… If only I could do that...”

Dean looked at Gabriel and tensed up, he was looking aside wistfully in a manner very unlike his usual behaviour.

“Dude, it’s alright, it was a joke. We know you’ve got responsibilities, Heaven needs you more than we do.”

“Yeah… I just wish they didn’t...” Gabriel chuckled bitterly “You know, it’s really funny… All these years, all I ever wanted was to go back home and be needed and now that I have it I… It’s… That place… It’s no longer home.” 

Gabriel barely threw the words out of his mouth before a knot forced him to stop. It was the first time Gabriel had dropped all pretense towards himself. He was no longer able to avoid the truth. Tears were forming on his eyes and before he was able to understand what was going on, Dean was pulling him towards a kind embrace.

“Hey, it’s alright. I bet you’ll find a place to call home.”

Gabriel threw his arms around Dean and hugged him as hard as the hunter could take without it being too much. He felt his core cracking a little when he realized that once more he was far from where he really wanted to be. He didn’t want to let go. He wanted to stay here.

“Home...”


	4. Chapter 4

“So much for giving my brother the Happily Ever After...”

“Oh come on Sammy, we all know that was never gonna happen. It’s better that Gabriel didn’t stretch the joke.”

Gabriel sent Sam a smug grin leaning by the sink while the younger Winchester bitchfaced him from the table. It was day five after the spell had been lifted and Sam was still angry at Gabriel. He gathered himself and turned to look at his brother.

“But you could have had a real connection with someone!”

“Dude, I’ve got you. And Cas and Jack and Mom and Gabriel too. I’m more than content with what I’ve got right now.” 

“No, I mean it Dean. I read all there was about Fae Folk spells on the archive. For a starter, the spell would have never worked if you hadn’t have a person out there that holds feelings for you.”

The sudden crash of a mug in the sink made both Winchesters turn.

“Sorry ‘bout that, too much soap... It’s not broken though!” 

Sam just moved his head in reprobation.

“You were meant to have a Happily Ever After.”

Dean sighed.

“Look, even if that was true, we know better than the average bloke that Happily Ever After doesn’t exist. I mean yeah, I might have found a special someone but what are the odds that we would have been able to truly be together forever?” 

“The spell would have helped!”

“You read about that too?”

“Of course I did!”

“Well, there’s no reason to cry over spilled milk. If it’s meant to happen it will happen. Spell or not.”

Sam just sighed and frowned, the conversation was going nowhere so he decided to spend his time in better ways and try to find a case.

“Oh, before you leave...” 

Sam turned to look at his brother.

“Exactly when are you gonna tell me about your Happily Ever After? I mean, we all can tell Sam.”

Sam turned red like a tomato before turning his attention to Gabriel, wondering for a second if he also knew.

“Dean’s right kiddo, you and Cas are good at hiding it but maybe you shouldn’t. It’s not like we’re gonna kill you after all.”

“Oh… okay then, uh… well I guess it’s truly official now, Cas and I are dating… Been dating for five days now”

Dean just gave him a warm smile. To be honest, he desperately wanted to make fun of them going all lovey-dovey but there would be time for that later on. “See? Wasn’t that hard.”

“Right, well, I’ll be off then.”

Gabriel waited long enough for Sam not to be able to listen before sending Dean a sly smile. 

“Bet they rocked Samsquatch’s bed the very first night.”

“Aw dude! Gross! Stop talking about my brother like that.” Dean acted like it was a disgusting idea, but he still laughed heartily.

“Wanna bet?”

The wiggle in Gabriel’s eyebrows were matched by Dean’s sparkles in his eyes. “Naw man, it’s obvious they totally rocked it.”

Both men began to laugh at the expense of the newly formed couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Gabriel wished to spend all of his time hanging out with the people at the bunker, more specifically Dean, he had to visit heaven every other day and elongate his stays there for weeks sometimes to manage the energy charges and make sure everything was in order.

One time, after swearing to the gods, he disappeared for months into only God knew where to recharge his batteries. As the outcome of that escapade, he had been able to create two more angels, or the closest thing to an angel he could create with his knowledge at least. It had been a good thing he had payed attention on his father’s classes about Creation 101.

The rest of the angels had had their reservations at first but they didn’t last long, they were in desperate need of help.

At the moment he was striding along the halls of heaven, followed closely by a few of the surviving angels.

“All I’m saying Gabriel is that if you really want to stay more time with the Winchesters as you’re always complaining about; you should at least give us a couple more hands, Unn and Inbar do help as much as they can but it’s still not enough.”

Gabriel just sighed heavily. “I hear you Naomi but I gotta harvest energy for that, I’d have to be gone for over a year if I want to get at least six more around. Are you sure you’ll be able to hold the fort for that long?”

“Please don’t underestimate us Gabriel, you know well we can.”

After a silent eyesight battle Gabriel resumed his pacing.

“Alright then, I’ll get going. Send a call if you need anything.”

“Thank you Gabriel.”

“Thank me when I get back.”

Dean was preparing sandwiches when he heard Gabriel’s steps coming into the kitchen, he wondered for a second if he should make one for him as well.

“So!”

“So?”

“I’ll be gone for a year.”

Dean went blank for a second.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’ll be gone for a year. Heaven needs energy and I gotta go harvest it. I won’t be able to help you while I’m out.”

Dean was looking straight at Gabriel, he had forgotten what his hands had been doing a moment ago and noticed he was feeling like half the air of his lungs was suddenly missing. The hunt’s wouldn’t be harder for sure, Jack was steadily recovering his Nephilim energy and Cas was always there but the idea of suddenly losing the archangel for an entire year was something he wasn’t taking too well and he didn’t understand why.

“Ah! But thanks to my amazing archangel skills I’ll still have reception on the phone so you can message me any time you want.” He said with a wink at the hunter, waving around his smartphone. “Now that I think about it I might take a couple of pictures for you guys to see other worlds. Bet Sam would be happy to get some.”

“Yeah… Yeah, that would be cool.”

Gabriel stopped strolling around. “You okay Dean-o?”

Dean resumed his job of spreading butter on the bread. “Sure, I mean, as long as you come back...”

“I’ll come back. I’ll come back and never leave you again. I promise I’ll be by your side.”

It was like Dean had been caught like a deer in the headlights and suddenly he went completely red. Noticing his reaction Gabriel also blushed. 

“I mean…! After the apple pie spell… You asked me to be there! It’s not… It’s not like that? It’s not like What? Oh Father, why are you blushing!? You’re making me blush!” 

“I don’t know! You just said something weird! Why are you blushing!?”

“I don’t know!”

“Well I don’t know either!”

The sound of footsteps claimed their attention.

“What’s going on?”

“Ah! Magpie, great timing! I was here just to tell you guys I’ll be out for a year.”

“Is Heaven so low on power?”

“Well to put it simply this trip will hopefully help it run seamlessly for a couple of centuries.”

“I see, have a good trip brother. We’ll be expecting your return.”

“Thanks Magpie, give regards to your Eiffel Tower of a boyfriend for me.”

“I will”

“So… Uh…” Gabriel turned back to Dean once more, a little restless. “I’ll be going now.”

Dean was looking at him still flustered. Gabriel was obviously waiting for him to say or do something but he honestly couldn’t really think straight with how he had felt Gabriel’s words as some sort of confession. What could he actually say in response to that? Could he really answer something logical at that moment? 

“Have a safe trip.”

Both stood there for a second looking at each other until Gabriel finally gathered the courage and disappeared from their sights with a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean got startled when his hamburger showed up in front of him. He gave a quick thanks to the waitress and began to eat without giving her lovely assets a second thought. Sam just stared at him for a long time.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

“Wha—? Sure. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You seem out of sorts.”

“Dude, I’m all right.”

“You know, maybe you should sit this one out. No, seriously, it’s just a ghost Dean. Cas, Jack and I can deal with it well enough. The kid can learn a couple of things.”

After both Cas and Jack agreed with Sam’s idea and went back to the motel to get ready for the hunt, Dean hoarded all the pillows at the room and nested himself to watch tv mindlessly. Perhaps he really was out of sorts, since when did he just let a hunt go without putting any kind of resistance?

Still, he had a lot to think about. Gabriel mostly. It had been six months since he had left and even though they were managing everything without a single problem and he knew what the hell the idiot was doing unlike that other time he disappeared for months without giving them further notice and leaving Dean with the need of strangling him and insert a gps tracker all the way up his ass before he disappeared again, Dean still missed him deeply.

And it really wasn’t like he missed Gabriel all the time. But any time he watched something funny, or made a witty comeback or simply found a special burger joint along their roadtrips Gabriel always came to mind. If only he had seen it, if only he had been there, we could be pranking Sam right now or who knows what else.

Dean had to admit he missed his bestie. He had said it would take him a year to gather the energy but how much more time he would have to stay in Heaven after that? Would he give him a call to tell them he was back?

He looked at his phone. The only messages in Gabriel’s timeline were from before he had left. Dean didn’t want to bother the archangel but Gabriel hadn’t written either. Like he would actually write after how awkward things had gone that last day at the kitchen. Or maybe he had already forgotten about it and was just busy. Feeling like his insides were twisting, Dean began to hit the keys.

    -”Hey”

Seen.

Typing...

-“Sup Dean-o, how’s it going? (ò ω ó )✧”

    -”Cool”

    -”Jack’s hunting a ghost”

-“Sounds like fun :D”

    -”Yep”

-“You’re not with them?”

    -”Dr. Sexy”

-“Which chapter?”

    -”That one where Dr. Sexy’s sister is diagnosed with cancer”

-“That’s a good one, I teared up the first time ｡ﾟ.(´；ω；｀)ﾟ °・”

    -”You still tear up”

-“That’s true (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ”

    -”...”

    -”Where are you?”

-“In a galaxy far far away”

Dean chuckled.

    -”You’re an idiot”

-“Want a souvenir?”

    -”The Millenium Falcon”

-“Lol no”

    -”You asked”

-“(´･ω･｀;A）”

-“Other than alien technology?”

    -”Dunno, whatever’s good I guess”

    -”...”

    -”Not a piece of rock”

-“Dang, you beat me to the punch”

-”...”

-“What about a rare rock?”

    -”That could work, I can sell it for a fuckton of money”

-“...I think you’re missing the point of a present”

Dean spent the entire evening texting Gabriel. Apparently archangels like him could multitask easily because he explained him all about how he gathered energy from black holes and how wormholes could be used as transportation, saving him of using extra energy on the trip. All of it while actually standing at the event horizon of a supermassive black hole. Dean couldn’t really conceive the idea, on his mind he could only imagine Gabriel at the border of a dark whirlpool.

Later in the night Gabriel sent him an actual video of it. A blur of multiple elongating lights that could be seen moving much like car lights dashing on nighttime photographies. A bit of panning showed how the lights crashed in an ellipsing pattern with a circle of absolute darkness. It was beautiful and terrifying.

After that day, Dean and Gabriel began to text each other consistently. They talked about everything and nothing. Dean updated him on their shenanigans, told him about how Jack had managed to make the laundry machine overflow with bubbles once or how he discovered how well mango chutney actually went with hamburgers and bacon. He also began to notify him every time they started a hunt and everytime they ended it on Gabriel’s request. Gabriel on the other hand answered any question Dean had, like how certain Physics laws worked and if lightsabers were actually doable in real life. He sent pictures of different planets from time to time. Apparently, to gather enough energy he had to change locations in order to avoid an imbalance on the gravitational thrusts of the massive celestial bodies. Much like a bee has to go from flower to flower to gather enough pollen to make a drop of honey.

Once he sent a picture of a sunset with twin stars. He was obviously inside a planet, you could see the colour of the atmosphere and the horizon beyond the sea.

-“Greetings from Tatooine! ヽ( 。ิω゜｡)ノ”-

    -”HOLY COW THAT’S AWESOME”

-“Best thing is that the place is a lot like Earth, I’m actually at a beach rn!”

Gabriel proceeded to send Dean a photo of the white sandy Caribbean styled beach with long palms resting close to the shore.

    -”Dude I’m so jealous! I wish I was there.”

-“I wish you were here too”

Dean blushed.

-”Tell you what, once I’m done with this I’ll bring you over”

    -”That would be awesome”

    -”But please tell me there will be food and alcohol“

-”lol sure it will, I can create it”

A new picture, a selfie, Gabriel sitting on a lounge chair with a beer at the side, donning a hawaiian shirt and silly pineapple shaped sunglasses, waving at the camera.

Dean, who had managed to forget the awkwardness he had felt the day Gabriel left on his interstellar task months ago felt something welling up in his heart. A part of him wanted to deny there was something more to it but after spending the first six months just spacing out and the next two aching to message the archangel for no reason at all every day; now that he watched Gabriel basking in the last sunset rays of an unknown planet, Dean knew he couldn’t drown these feelings anymore. There was something more to just missing his best friend.

Dean, who had been leisuring at the Dean-cave couch, took a picture of himself holding up a beer and sent it to Gabriel.

    -”Cheers”

-”( ˙∇˙)o自自o (˙∇˙ )”


	7. Chapter 7

“Aaaand the last one of the batch, Ianthe. Say hi to your new friends.”

The newly formed angels were greeted by the elder ones and began to be pushed everywhere; to be showed where everything was and how everything worked. Just having sixteen angels in total for all the work that needed to be done was not even close to ideal but they could manage for a while, the important thing was to fuel Heaven. 

After leaving everyone to their jobs, Gabriel began to pace towards the Garden. The place where the energy on Heaven was storaged. He found the main generator, which looked more like a cluster of galaxies and supernovas than an actual machine and proceeded to fill it with all of the energy he had been accumulating on the trip. In a matter of seconds all the lights of Heaven finally re-established themselves. He was even able to feel the ripples of joy of his kin from afar.

Satisfied with his work, he concealed the generator once more and prepared to make the leap to the place he actually wanted to be at the most.

And he appeared at a bar.

Old rock music, the scent of leather benches, a slightly raised scenario and the handsome wooden bar gave the place a timeless appeal.

“Son”

It only took a moment for the archangel to know who that voice belonged to, it had always been the same soft voice. At least for him. Still, he couldn’t leave the hesitation out of his tone.

“Dad?”

Chuck smiled at him warmly. Gabriel wanted desperately to run and hold him but only frowned a little.

“Don’t you dare think that I’m forgiving all your stupid mistakes.”

“I know, I’m sorry you had to experience all that family drama.”

Gabriel just huffed.

“I’m impressed with the solutions you found for Heaven”

“I assume you didn’t invite me to say you’ll take over”

Chuck passed Gabriel a scotch, which he took after taking a seat by Chuck’s side. 

“Yeah I, I don’t think it’s wise to go back now.”

“You’re just being a coward dad, they won’t bite at you. I mean yeah, you’ll have to answer some questions but I don’t think what’s left of the batch actually would expect you to take over like in the past”

Chuck smiled sadly “And I’m still being forced to move my hand again. You know better than them how frail Heaven is even with all the energy you accumulated.”

Gabriel turned to his drink thoughtfully.

“...We could do with more hands on deck for sure.”

“I’ll grant you a Legion, neatly divided on jobs. And thrice the power you already gathered by yourself.”

Gabriel looked at his father dumbfounded but suspicious. 

“That should be enough to help stabilize everything.”

“Yeah I get you… but I’d like to ask for some more conditions.”

Chuck waited in silence for Gabriel to go on.

“Number one, new wings for the ones that lost them, or at least for them not to look like sad charred chicken wings, for some reason I can’t seem to be able to improve their state and I assume that is your doing. Number two, a sense of humour for the angels, we are seriously missing up on that and number three, accessible job class change”

“I’m sorry, you lost me at the end.”

“Yeah, just like in RPGs. If you are a cherub but want to try being a seraphim, bam, class change. We should add some rules to keep the numbers even but it should help keep everything entertaining.”

“I get it, sounds fun actually. Ok, granted”

“AND”

“And?”

“I want you to meet Jack. Maybe not today or tomorrow, maybe not even in front of all of us. But go and properly meet him. As his grandfather.”

“I can do that.”

“Dad, you can do anything.”

Chuck just snickered. “You want to see your Aunt?”

Gabriel considered the offer for a moment.

“Sure, why not? As long as she doesn’t hold a grudge against me anymore...”

\----

Dean woke up after feeling something pressing the side of his mattress to see Gabriel sitting nonchalantly by his side. He was beaming, like Christmas had arrived sooner.

”’Sup Dean-o? Slept well?”

“Gabriel?”

“The one and only” He winked while Dean made a go for sitting up.

This situation felt somehow familiar. Dean looked around still half asleep and then it clicked. It had been the day of the apple pie spell. He had been stirred up from his sleep when something soft pressed his lips. And suddenly everything fell in place. He turned to look at Gabriel with a face of shock.

“You lifted the spell”

Gabriel stared at him confused, it was obvious he thought Dean was still half asleep.

“You lifted the apple pie spell”

“Oh, that? Well of course I did, I told you right away.”

“No, that’s not it. You kissed me. You lifted the spell by kissing me. You’re my Happily Ever After.”

Gabriel instantly went three shades of red. He started to stutter and fiddle with his jacket, he couldn’t really meet Dean in the eye. When he felt Dean’s hands grabbing his, Gabriel turned his head upwards to see the hunter approaching him until they were properly kissing. Gabriel felt a shrill of electricity run through his spine when Dean poked lightly with his tongue, asking for permission to invade his mouth. 

Instantly, Gabriel pressed forward, opening up and falling into Dean’s embrace. None of them seemed to count how much time they stayed making out and making a mess of the sheets like that. They felt heated and excited but none of them made a move to actually undress. After staring at Gabriel long enough, Dean finally spoke.

“Why you didn’t say a thing?”

Gabriel turned away looking a bit ashamed “I was just glad to see you whenever I could and I... I was afraid you wouldn’t accept me like that.”

Dean just rested his head on the pillow looking at Gabriel for the longest time. His fingertips dancing softly over the archangel’s features. 

“Yeah, I probably would have shut you down.”

“Then why—?”

“I missed you. I missed you so much. I thought of you everyday enough for me to think it was stupid not to realize there was something more. And I’m not stupid at all.”

“That’s true.”

Smiling, the two guys stayed holding each other in bed until Jack knocked the door requesting Dean’s culinary expertise for breakfast under the threat of Castiel using the stove since Sam was still out running.


End file.
